KS Afterstory: Lilly Edition
by Zack56
Summary: Lilly and Hisao have finally finished high school and have decided to move into an apartment complex together in a near by town. Takes place after the events of Lilly's route from Katawa Shoujo. Rated M for mild/strong Language, lemons, and Kenji.
1. Chapter 1

Editor's Note: I finally managed to get this on my computer and post it. I first got the idea to make a fanfic modeled on the "what-if" scenario after Hisao and Lilly graduated from Yamaku sometime in mid October. I haven't read any other KS fanfics as of yet and I intend to keep it that way for not because I don't want to take the chance and use any ideas I may read in other fanfics. I have a friend who is doing a similar starting scenario with Shizune and we plan on collaborating on our stories over time and we eventually plan on doing fanfics for the other girls as well. As a bonus because I thought it might be cool, I'm also trying to apply the KS soundtrack to my story as you read so while I am not saying you have to, you can listen to the track I picked out to give you a few more feels while you read. This is my first attempt at writing anything that didn't involve school in any way so feel free to leave constructive criticism but please don't beat me to death with Kenji's puppets.

Ch 1: Recap

"Mom, relax. You don't have to worry so much about me anymore."

"Are you sure? The school nurse said that you had some lingering heart problems since your first heart attack back in January and I just want to be sure you are taking care of yourself."

Music: Caged Heart

It's not something I like to remember but at the same time, it's something I can't afford to forget. On that cold winter day, I was invited to the nearby woods through a passed note by the girl I had admired from afar. Her name was Iwanako, the girl I would often eavesdrop on in school just to listen to her voice. She invited me to the woods that day and confessed to me. On that day, I suffered the heart attack that would dramatically change the course of my life.

"I'm doing just fine mom. You don't have to worry so much anymore."

Arrhythmia. A strange word. A foreign, alien one. One you don't want to be in the same room with. A rare condition. It causes the heart to act erratically and occasionally beat way too fast. It can be fatal. In my case, it almost was. On multiple occasions. There is no cure of course.

"Well, if you're sure then I'll try to worry less but as your mother, I reserve the right to worry anyway."

After the initial heart attack, I was taken to the hospital so my condition could be repaired and stabilized. For 4 months, I called that hospital home. At first, my friends would stop by to visit me rather often. Iwanako would visit me almost every day. She would always apologize for causing the attack, even after I would tell her that it would have happened eventually anyway. She would often talk about gossip from school and other small things but every time she visited me, our conversations would become increasingly strained. After about 6 weeks, she stopped visiting entirely.

"By the way, have you had a chance to find some kitchen utensils for me? I've been busy helping everybody move in.

My escape from the hospital was bitter-sweet. The head cardiologist told me I could safely leave the hospital but also he said I couldn't return to my old school. My parents recommended I transfer to a school called Yamaku Academy, a school for the disabled. I felt cornered. My friends, my home, even my girlfriend had been ripped away from me thanks to my faulty heart. With little will to fight back with, I decided to attend Yamaku Academy.

"Actually yes I have! I found a nice set online and I already ordered them for you. You should see them in the mail in a few days."

My first impression of Yamaku was that it felt too clean to be a school. Like a hospital trying to be a place kids go to learn algebra. Within a week, these feelings began to fade as I was swept up by the students and events of the academy. I met new friends, both in and out of class, I applied some moderate effort in helping with an up-coming festival, and I gained a renewed interest in science.

Music: Silence

"Thanks mom. You and dad have been a big help with my moving to another town."

Of all the people I met in my first week at Yamaku; my "legally blind" borderline hikikomori of a hall-mate that has it out for feminists, a boisterous girl with big pink hair and an even bigger laugh, the deaf-mute student council president with a solid take charge attitude, a short spunky track star and self-proclaimed "fastest thing on no legs", a Cloudcuckoolander artist who is often lost for words (and hands), a shy and timid burn victim who would flinch at the calling of her own name and finally, blind since birth, blond as could be and the love of my life.

"It was no trouble at all dear, I do wish that you could have stayed home longer after finishing your classes but I guess you couldn't keep your girlfriend waiting forever."

My 4 month stay in the hospital had conditioned me to read whenever I got bored, which was often. In my search for the library on my second day of classes, I stumbled into an open classroom hoping to ask for directions. Instead, I found a tall blond girl drinking tea inside the room. She invited me in and offered me some tea and being the gentleman I am, I stayed with her for a while. We chat for a while and I quickly made an ass of myself for mentioning her blindness, further demonstrating my title as the new guy. Thankfully, she didn't take offense so we continued to chat until she offered to take me to the library.

Music: School Days

"Riiiight… Remind me to nail that "knock before entering" sign to my door when, or if, I ever come back."

In my first few weeks attending Yamaku, it was the kind and caring Lilly who helped the most in getting me adjusted to life, both in my condition and to the flow of the school. Other students came to my aid as well, for better or worse. The class representative and student council president Shizune and by extension her translator and best friend Misha were the first students I met. Since Shizune is deaf, she communicates either with sign language through Misha to other people or a notebook to write down her thoughts (but only as a last resort). With fingers on the pulse of the school, They whey were excellent in showing me around campus and the basics to the local culture (even if it was done with enough enthusiasm to choke a rhino). Talking to these girls is strange at best. Since Shizune can't hear anything, she relies mostly on her friend Misha for communication to other people. As far as I can tell, Shizune prefers the direct approach to just about everything, whether that is asking for help for the student council or just talking to her at lunch. I say as far as I can tell because her translator Misha is about as off the wall as you can get. She will put so much enthusiasm into just talking that it feels like you're talking to an air horn. Another thing is her laugh which can likely be heard about 3 blocks away. Another set of students I happened to run by (and occasionally run over by) would be Emi, the legless track star and Rin, the Cloudcuckoolander artist who paints with her feet. Emi doesn't have legs in terms of muscle or bone just below her knees but instead walks on prosthetics which can be removed and replaced with different sets of legs. Rin on the other hand (I am such a jerk sometimes) doesn't have arms. Due to a combined birth defect and then amputation later on, Rin is missing both of her arms almost completely, ending as stumps just below her shoulders. In compensation for this, she does everything with her feet. Just watching her eat a normal meal will make any onlooker question the flexibility of her legs as physically possible by humans. As far as I'm concerned, these two are perfect examples of how humans can adapt to life's curve balls. Even talking to either of these girls is a marvel. Rin's logic (or lack thereof) will have her talk circles around you as you cling for dear life. If people get bored of the insanity that is Rin, her forward and down-to-earth friend can toss them a rope and pull them down.

"Oh please. You know I'm just teasing. It's nothing to be embarrassed about thought I must say that was a remarkable shade of red you turned. I remember when your father and I…"

I had a list of friends and acquaintances back in Yamaku that even extended to the faculty including my science teacher, the librarian, the head nurse and the art teacher on occasion. Of all these people in this whirlwind of activity, Lilly and her friend Hanako stood out the most. Lilly was my stabilizing factor in my first few weeks. She was always calm and collected, even against the tempest of activity known as the student council president and her first cousin, Shizune. Lilly is also a socialite with a web of friends and acquaintances that I doubt I could ever match. Lilly's friend Hanako is on the other side of the spectrum. She is quiet, reserved, and remarkably shy. To get my point across, when Lilly and I made my first visit to the library, I accidentally and quite literally sent her running just by saying hello and introducing myself. It took a while but Hanako eventually warmed up to me enough to talk to me without fleeing in terror.

"MOM, STOP! I don't want to hear that! I will hang up if you do it again. Is dad there? If he is, could you put him on? I think he's less likely to embarrass me or use Lilly as ammo."

After the misunderstanding at the library, the three of us would use the tea room as we called it where I first met Lilly to drink tea, chat, and otherwise enjoy each others company. There was a chess set in the room too and Hanako would often ask me to play a game with her. I lost as often as I won but I think Hanako saw it as a chance to get better. After so many matches, Hanako learned my play style and proceeded to wipe the floor with me in almost every match. The chess set was specially made to accommodate blind players like Lilly so she would play a game every now and then too. Lilly didn't seem to have the right mindset for chess and has even said so herself so she didn't play that often.

"Yes, your father is here but are you sure you want to talk to him? He had a field day with it when I told him about you."

In early July, Lilly told us that she had to go home to Scotland to visit her sick aunt. Hanako's birthday was during the time Lilly would be gone so she suggested we hold a party for her a few days in advance. A few days before the birthday party, Lilly and I went into town to buy gifts for her. I managed to find a cute doll and Lilly bought a stuffed teddy bear. In the shop, I also found and purchased a nice music box that played a harp-like instrument with a rotating drum. On the day of her party, Lilly's sister Akira decided to join us in Lilly's dorm room and brought two bottles of wine with her (white and red to be specific). With some hesitation, we all decided to have some after Hanako opened her presents. We kept talking and drinking well after Akira had left until I realized that we had finished the bottle of white wine and were half way into the bottle of red. Well and truly drunk, Hanako fell asleep on Lilly's floor. Since Lilly had her own share, I told her to go to sleep while I placed a blanket over Hanako. Since I had enough myself, Lilly and I decided it was best for me to stay in her room for the night as well. The morning after Hanako's party, Lilly and I talked about her family. She told me that her family was highly patriarchal, meaning her dad had the final say in most decisions, including sending Lilly to Yamaku and leaving her sister here to help take care of her while he and Lilly's mother moved to Scotland to follow a promotion. 6 years ago. Lilly started to get depressed about her family so I decided to get the music box that I bought out of my bag and give it to her as a going away present. Lilly opened the box to listen to the melody from it, waking Hanako as she did. I took Hanako's waking up as my cue to leave so I said my goodbye's to the girls. As I was walking down the hallway, I heard Lilly walk up behind me. I turned to address her but she didn't say anything. Instead, she placed a hand on my cheek and kissed me.

"Ugh… You just had to tell him didn't you? I guess that explains why he'd smile at us whenever he saw us together that week. And here I thought that was because I finally proved him wrong by finding a girlfriend. I guess you can still put him on. I'd rather him get me now before Lilly gets back. I want to ask him something anyway."

Before I realized it, I began to form feelings for Lilly beyond that of just friendship. When Lilly had left for Scotland, both me and Hanako could feel a Lilly-shaped hole in our hearts. I hadn't even noticed but I had relied so much on Lilly that while she was gone, I'd be often caught thinking about her by my classmates. Lilly's absence hit Hanako especially hard by the fact that she skipped class and locked herself in her room for two days. I think that was more because of her extreme shyness but at least part of it must have been because of Lilly's absence.

"Alright, I'll go get him but you don't have to be so critical of your father. He may poke fun at times but he can be serious too if you let him."

When Lilly came back from Scotland 2 weeks later, we had a three day weekend ahead of us. Lilly recommended we stay at her old family home and since Hanako or I didn't have anything better to do, we agreed. It was during this trip that Lilly and I solidified our relationship.

"Hey there sport! I hear that you're almost done moving into you new _shared_ apartment now. Must be nice to live with such a beauty just after finishing high school. How are you two doing in the new area anyway? I know you can get around well enough and I know Lilly can too in familiar places but everything out there is new to both of you."

Once we got to the station after an unnecessarily long train ride, we walked the rest of the way to her old family home where I dropped what luggage I did bring and immediately fell asleep on the couch. The next day, the girls decided for us to walk to the nearby town for a shopping trip before I even woke up. As the only male and therefore designated pack mule of the group, I had little choice in the matter. To be honest, I didn't really mind but a guy has to at least look like he tries to get out of it. Unfortunately for me, I did get out of it but not in a way that any of us would have wanted.

"Ha ha dad, laugh all you want. Just remember that I got a girlfriend before you did at my age, on top of the fact that I am now living with her. As to your question, at best you could call it managing. Lilly seems to have trouble remembering where everything goes since I have to find places for everything to fit. She has mentioned before that she has excellent memory when she has time to map out an area and take her time organizing her things but she also said that when she first moved into the Yamaku dorms, it took her about a week or so to memorize her room. Our apartment isn't all that big but it's still much bigger than the dorm rooms. For now, I'm just putting stuff away and teaching her what goes where. As for the town itself, we have been taking daily walks into town so we can be more familiar with it. We already found the local supermarket, a tea shop and even a nice park to hang out in."

On our way into town, I had another heart flutter as were walking over a bridge. I've had other minor flutters before that time but this one was bad enough to send me to my knees in pain. Thankfully, I recovered as fast as it came on but I felt completely drained afterwards. We all agreed it was better to turn back and skip shopping.

Music: Aria de l'Etoile

After taking my medications and napping for a few hours, I went out to look for the girls to see how they were after my heart flutter. I found Lilly standing in the open wheat field behind the house. I walked up to her and asked how they were doing. She told me she put Hanako to bed and had been in the field thinking since. As I moved to respond, I saw her stumbling around with her arms in front of her, looking for me. I moved to embrace her and to my surprise, she started to cry after she was in my arms. It was there, in that open wheat field that Lilly confessed that she didn't want to lose me and that she loved me. I had actually planned on using that trip to tell Lilly my own feelings but she beat me to it. After a moment, we walked back to the house for a chance to calm down. After finding our way to the living room, we talked for a while leading to my third surprise of that day. While we were talking, Lilly actually offered for me to make love to her. Her offer had me floored but she was completely serious if somewhat nervous. I accepted her offer and we spent the night together.

Music: School Days

"I suppose I deserve that for always saying you didn't have a girlfriend in high school. It's good to hear that you kids are getting used to the town already. As for Lilly and your apartment, I' sure that she will get the hang of it eventually so just hang in there and help her when she needs it."

The next morning, Lilly tried to dismiss the events of the previous night as being overemotional and offered to remain as friends. I took her in my arms, told her I loved her, and asked her to think the same. After we solidified our relationship, we had the daunting task of telling Hanako. We told Hanako of our relationship over dinner and to our surprise, Hanako said she approved of our relationship and was happy for us. To keep the surprise train going, Hanako then asked to talk to Lilly alone outside. I never did learn what they talked about but I could guess.

"Thanks dad. Right now, I'm just concentrating on settling in with Lilly, helping my other friends with the same, and earning enough for my portion of the rent and daily expenses. Everybody seems ready to leave Yamaku behind them and pursue their own interests."

Music: Red Velvet

After another exceedingly slow train ride back to Yamaku, we both agreed to slow our relationship down for the sake of exams and appearances despite Lilly's "adolescent sex drive" as she put it. That didn't mean we stopped cold turkey. We still spent time together in the tea room with Hanako when she wasn't off studying and we also took the time to go on a few dates. In fact, our first "official" date brought us to a rather high class restaurant at the recommendation of Lilly's sister. While we waited for our meals, we talked about our upbringing. Lilly had gone to a private all girls' catholic school along with her sister. Lilly found it strict but managed to adapt while her sister couldn't leave fast enough. My own schooling consisted of a local public school that was more laid back. We ate our meals once they arrived and afterwards, we moved into the topic of previous love interests. Lilly told me that she had received multiple confessions at both her old school and at Yamaku. I'd be flat out lying if this bit didn't bother me. I told her this which of course got a chuckle out of her. I paused for a moment when she asked about my own interests. I told her that Iwanako was the only girl to show any interest in me, and that I had my heart attack when she confessed to me. Lilly was understandably speechless as I told her this as she didn't expect such a turn in the conversation. She asked if I ever saw Iwanako again so I told her about the hospital visits and the letter she sent me after I had started attending Yamaku. We continued to chat for a while before we called the waiter over for the bill. To my intense embarrassment, the bill was well over my ability to pay. Between choosing our date and paying for both of us, Lilly set the bar way too high for our next date.

Music: School Days

"Good to hear. That reminds me by the way. Other than moving in with Lilly and one of her friends, who else from school followed you to the apartment complex?"

As good as my life was getting, both at Yamaku and with Lilly, that didn't mean I was devoid of conflict. On our last day of exams, Lilly and I were walking the school grounds talking about our exams when my hall-mate Kenji found us. We talked for a moment before he decided to keep walking. As he was walking past us, he was so busy glaring in Lilly's general direction that he tripped on her cane. He reached for a handhold which happened to be Lilly's arm, taking her down with him. Kenji sprang back up almost oblivious to the fact he did a face-plant in the grass while Lilly was still on the ground. We both offered to help her up but to our surprise, Lilly pounded the ground with her fist and cursed. Her expression as she got up could have even given Shizune pause. We walked the rest of the way to class in silence. Just as we separated to our own classrooms, Lilly called out to me and said she was sorry. I wanted to ask what was on her mind but I decided not to and let it go. If I knew then what I know now, I would have asked her.

"A whole group decided to come with us actually. Aside from Lilly and her friend Hanako who is currently on a touring vacation, Lilly's cousin Shizune and her best friend Misha overheard our plans while we were doing some summer break paperwork for them. Shizune said that traveling to a new town sounded fun and Misha was interested in learning how to teach sign language as a profession. Also, I'm not sure how they found out but Emi and her friend Rin knew we were moving and asked if they could join us. Emi mentioned that she wanted to take some time off from school before looking for work. She also suggested to Rin to look for a casual art gallery to display some of her artwork. I think Rin wants to be an artist as her profession but she can be hard to understand sometimes. Even my hall-mate Kenji decided to join us after I told him about it. He said something about protecting me from something but he was talking too frantically for me to really understand him. I'm surprised so many people decided to come with us but I'm sure that we will have fun in the new area."

Music: Nocturne

A few days before the end of the semester, Lilly's sister Akira called me out to a local park and said she wanted to talk to me. After I arrived, she dove into the topic of their family; about how their parents moved to Scotland for a better job opening, how a 19 year old Akira was expected to take care of a blind girl, and how Lilly was practically shoved into Yamaku when she was old enough. I asked her why she was telling me this, to which she replied with the announcement that she and Lilly received a summons to rejoin their parents in Scotland.

Music: Shadow of the Truth

This news shocked me to silence. Scotland is roughly on the other side of the planet. If Lilly decided to accept the summons… Akira then told me that they received the summons while they were in Scotland visiting their sick aunt. This news hit me even harder. Lilly received her summons weeks ago. Before we had visited her old family home and solidified our relationship. She willingly accepted my feelings for her, started a relationship with me, knowing her parents wanted her home. Akira and I talked a bit more before she left for work again, leaving me in the park with my thoughts about Lilly. The next day I cornered Lilly on the subject during our date at the Shanghai. Her reasoning for not telling me sooner was that she wanted to be sure of her decision before telling me. Hoping for the best and expecting the worst, I asked Lilly for her decision. She told me she had accepted the summons. My heart sank at this news. Knowing I may never see Lilly again after she would leave, I lost my will. After a moment, I asked her when she would leave. She replied by saying she would leave with Akira in just over a week, the beginning of the summer holidays. Afterwards, we silently finished out tea and headed back to school.

"Wow, sounds like your whole class is following you. Must be nice to be popular with so many girls at your age. That reminds me, aside from the time mom caught you, how many times have you got with Lil…"

Music: Aria de I'Etoile

The night before Lilly was to leave for Scotland, Hanako and I said our goodbye's to Lilly and her sister. They told us that they would be staying with Shizune's dad for the day and leave the night after. On the day Lilly would be leaving forever, I found Hanako and myself in the library for most of the day reading. That night I felt dull, thinking about what I could have done to convince Lilly to stay. Lilly had been conflicted between staying with me and moving back to Scotland to be with her family ever since she went to visit her sick aunt. I had never questioned why Lilly became so evasive about her family. I never even considered the possibility of something bad happening during her visit. I felt so stupid for not trying to talk to her about them. In my frustration, I looked at the clock and then got an idea. Akira said they would be leaving that night but she never said when.

Music: Friendship

In a sudden flurry of energy, I quickly got dressed and called the local taxi service. I rushed to the front gate, arriving just before the taxi. I quickly climbed in and gave the driver the address of where Lilly was staying. Once we arrived, I asked the driver to wait for me just in case. I hit the intercom system and after a few moments Hideaki, Shizune's brother, opened the door. I asked him if Lilly was still there but the look on his face told me everything. He then said that they left for the airport just before I arrived. I thanked him and got back in the taxi and barked at the driver to head for the airport. I quickly get out after the drive and searched for Lilly. I didn't notice until then but in my rush to find Lilly, my chest was starting to hurt. I rushed through the crowd, bumping into people as I searched for Lilly. My chest hurt the more I searched but I didn't care. I suddenly saw Lilly's blond hair in the crowd. I called out to her but then I bumped into somebody hard and hit the floor. My limbs went numb as my chest exploded in pain. The people around me noticed something was wrong with me. I took one last look at Lilly before I lost consciousness.

Music: School Days

"NONE YA' BUSINESS! *click*…*sigh* I know he likes to mess with me but he doesn't have to go that far or use Lilly as ammo like that."

"Use me as what Hisao? Do we have a guest?"

"Oh, hey Lilly. I didn't hear you come in. I was just giving my parents an update on how we're doing so far over the phone. Mom still worries about me and my condition even though I repeatedly tell her not to. It must be a mom thing to worry about their kids. She also said that she ordered a set of kitchen utensils for us and that they should be here in a few days. Dad seems to be jealous of the fact that I moved in with my girlfriend after I finished high school. He was also concerned with you navigating an entirely new town and apartment so I told him about our daily walks and my helping you in our new place. As for your first question, dad was trying to tease me again by mentioning the time we forgot to lock the door so I hung up on him."

"Oh my… He knows about that too now? I was hoping that… incident… would have stayed between us and your mother but then again I was a popular topic while we stayed with your parents. It's nice to know they care so much about you at least."

Music: Caged Heart

I woke up in a local hospital 2 days after I chased after Lilly, going by what the doctor told me. He said that I had another heart attack and then went into details regarding my condition but I tuned him out. Everything came crashing down as I realized that I failed. I failed to reach Lilly in time at the airport. I failed to talk to Lilly about her conflicting feelings between me and her family. I failed to convince her to stay with me and everyone else she cared about. I had completely and utterly failed. With nothing left to fight with. I fell asleep. I woke up again later, completely oblivious to the time I spent sleeping.

Music: Sarabande Music Box

As I slowly woke up from a groggy daze, I noticed a sound in the room other than the EKG. I looked around for the source of the sound to find a small wooden box on the nightstand next to my bed. I stared at it in complete disbelief. It was the same music box that I had given Lilly after Hanako's birthday party. I was distracted from the music box by my door opening. The girl that helped me settle in Yamaku, the girl I slowly fell in love with, the girl I had risked death or worse to chase after, was there in my hospital room. My efforts were not for nothing. My body's futile attempt to take another girl away from me had failed. Instead of being in Scotland with her family as I had believed just moments before, Lilly was here with me. I called out to her and she visibly tensed, understandably surprised learning I was awake. She made her way to my bed, embraced me, and cried. I managed to calm her down after a moment and we talked about why I chased after her, why she wanted to move to Scotland, and our feelings about both. Trough our conversation, I managed to convince her to stay with me and promised to stay with her once I recovered.

Music: School Days

"I know they care and I love them but even parents can pry only so far in a relationship." They even tried to tease me a few times in the hospital about Iwanako after they learned what happened in the woods.

"Speaking of you father, did you ask him when the futons will arrive? The living room couch is certainly comfortable but I'd rather sleep in our own room."

"Oh shoot. I knew I forgot something. I meant to ask him but I got sidetracked by his teasing again."

"That is disappointing… Well he did say that he ordered them for us just before we left so it will arrive regardless. I guess I can live with the couch for a little while longer. While it may be smaller than a futon, that isn't necessarily a bad thing…"

"Would you mind if we move to the living room and relax for a while before we go to bed?"

"Tired are we?" she says in a teasing tone.

"You could say that. I've spent most of the day helping Emi and Rin move in. Rin can't carry much of anything so they had me help all day. For a girl without legs, Emi has a good spring in her step but she was having some trouble with all of Rin's art supplies. You would not believe how heavy her collection of paintings is."

"Is that so? Well now is a good time to unwind as any so let's move to the living room."

As we walk to the couch from our 'bedroom', I grab a book to read though something tells me I won't need it.

Music: Red Velvet

I am proven right as once we sit down, Lilly leans in for a passionate kiss. I can feel Lilly snake a hand underneath my shirt so I do the same. As I reach around her to unhook her bra, I feel a nagging question in the back of my mind so I ask.

"Um, Lilly? Before we go any farther, I want to be sure of something. You said that Hanako would be back from her trip today right? Did she ever say when she would arrive? I ask because I'd hate for her to open the front door and find us… 'sleeping' together."

"That is a valid concern bit there is nothing to worry about. She said it will be dark before her train reaches the station in town. Hanako may learn we "sleep" together but she will never see it."

Upon hearing this, I finish unhooking Lilly's bra and proceed to massage her breasts.

"Ah… hmmm… You're really getting b… better at this Hiiisao… but shouldn't we g… get undressed first?"

I reluctantly remove my hands so Lilly and I can undress. Since Lilly is blind, her body has compensated for this by increasing the sensitivity of her remaining senses, including touch. I have also learned that her breasts are especially sensitive to _my_ touch. After we completely undress, I take the opportunity to give Lilly a kiss of my own while I fondle her breast. Lilly is the first to speak after we part.

"Um… Hisao? I know that last time we tried it didn't quite work out but… would you be willing to put the blindfold on again?"

Lilly sounds hesitant to ask me this though I can't say I blame her. The only other time I wore the blindfold at Lilly's request during sex, I ended up pushing myself too far and forced a heart flutter. Lilly has always tiptoed around the subject of my heart condition ever since I told her about it. I understand that she wants to be sensitive about my condition since not all of our former Yamaku students could willingly accept their own situations but if she and her sister can make jokes about her blindness then I can at least get her to be more open about my heart condition.

"So you're still interested in how I'll perform when I can't see either? I don't mind wearing the blindfold again. To be honest, I was hoping you would ask about it again one of these days. Even if last time wasn't exactly a good experience, I don't want that to keep us from trying something that could be fun for both of us."

"Thank you Hisao. After last time, I was unsure of your feelings about the blindfold but I wanted to ask you about it after we moved in together."

"Last time was my fault. Even if it was at your prompting, I was the one who went overboard near the end. As long as I pace myself, I'm sure I can handle this. I may be more fragile than other men but I refuse to let that stop me from enjoying my time with you."

I've been lightly fondling her this whole time and upon hearing I want to try the blindfold again, Lilly is tipped over her edge and forces me onto my back. She uses my momentary confusion to tie the blindfold over my eyes.

"You sure are eager today. I guess it's been a while since we've had a chance like this hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has."

Conversation quickly dies down as the room is filled with the sounds of our act. Sex while blindfolded is still somewhat awkward for me but it's interesting to say the least. As the same for Lilly, my lack of sight allows me to concentrate more on my other senses and I'd be downright lying if I said it didn't feel better than usual. In my own enthusiasm, I take Lilly and role on top of her to give her some service. I take a moment to measure my heart rate and after I find everything to be normal, I slightly pick up the pace. After a moment, both Lilly and I moan as we reach our climax. We both lie there in each other's arms on the couch as we recover from our exertions. Suddenly, I hear what sounds like a rock hitting wood flooring.

"Did you hear that just now?"

"Yeah I did. I'll check what it was."

I remove Lilly's blindfold only to be assaulted by bright lights like last time. As my eyes adjust to the light, I sweep them across the living room until I see a familiar suitcase that wasn't there earlier. I quickly look towards the door and my eyes bulge at the sight of Hanako. Lilly and I are still naked after our exertions. I grab the blanket sitting on top of the couch and quickly cover us.

Music: Silence

"What's wrong Hisao? Why did you put a blanket over me?

Realizing I need to answer her, I take a moment to get my brain into gear.

"Ah… Remember when I was asking when Hanako would be in town by any chance?" My voice is shaky as I try to get the words out.

"Yes. Wait, you're not telling me that…"

"Yea… That sound you heard was her suitcase hitting the floor."

"WHAT!? Hanako is here!? Hisao, Where are my clothes!?"

Lilly's frantic attempts to dress herself snap me out of it. I pass Lilly her shirt while I grab mine.

"Here's your shirt Lilly. Um, Hanako, Lilly said you wouldn't be back until dark. How did you get here so early?"

I give Hanako a chance to respond but she just stands there looking at us. Lilly tries to get her attention.

"Hanako, are you alright?"

Lilly draws a reaction from her but just a small one.

"I…" squeaks Hanako, eyes growing wider.

"Wait Hanako, we can explain…"

We can't but I try to sound as convincing as I can.

"I…" Hanako squeaks again.

Lilly tries to get her attention again, "Hanako, please don't run away, we can talk about this!"

Nothing works.

"I'VEGOTTOGODOSOMETHING!"

Hanako runs back out the front door, slamming it behind her. By the time I get to the door, she is already half way across the parking lot.

"I'll give her this much, she can sure run when she wants to. Do you think Emi still wants a partner to run with her in the mornings?"

"Hisao, please! Now is not the time to be making jokes, especially about Hanako."

"I know and I'm sorry but I just had to. Anyway, it looks like she is heading for the recreation center so we can try to bring her back after we get dressed."

"Well that's a relief at least. I was worried that she would just run around town and get lost. Please pass me the rest of my clothes so we can go get her."


	2. Chapter 2

Music: Nocturne

"We're almost to the recreation center Lilly. You have a plan to convince Hanako to come out or are we going to wing it?"

"Unfortunately no. I don't even know where to begin with something like this."

"Well that's just dandy. I knew that we would have had to tell Hanako about how far we've gone with each other eventually but I never wanted to actually show her."

"How do you suppose she arrived so early? She told me before that she wanted to take a train later in the evening to avoid the large crowds." Confusion clearly written on her face.

"I don't know for sure but my best guess is that she traded in her first ticket for an earlier train. Why she wanted to ride an earlier train at all bothers me more than how she did it but once we find her we might have a chance to ask."

Lilly: We may not want to ask her about that right away. I don't know what Hanako may be thinking after seeing us 'together' and trying to corner her with questions could just make it worse. For now, I just hope that she won't try to run away after seeing us again.

Hisao: Yeah, you got a point there. Let's just focus on getting her back to the apartment for now. We can ask about her side after she's had a chance to calm down. It's still early enough in the day so the recreation center hasn't closed yet but I think it closes early on the weekend if I remember right. We should hurry and get her out before they decide to close up shop.

We reach the door of the recreation center. It has a paper tapped to it that states the open hours. I look for Saturday and find the center closes in a few hours.

"Hisao? Why did we stop?"

"What? Oh, sorry. I was looking for the open hours for today on the door. The note said it closes in a few hours."

"That gives us plenty of time. Let's go find her and put this whole matter behind us."

We walk into the recreation center. Once through the door, I'm once again taken aback at how large it is. The recreation center has three floors and takes up an entire wing of the apartment complex. The first floor where we entered contains a library about one and a half times the size of the library at Yamaku. The second floor has a bunch of games like pool, table tennis, board games and a few game consoles connected to projectors. The third and top floor is full of exercise equipment. Lilly and I stay on the first floor since we know Hanako likes to read so much. We search the library for Hanako until we find her in the back reading a book and sitting in a recliner.

"Um, Hanako?"

I don't know if it was me calling her or the fact her name was called at all but she visibly flinched when I did. She tips the book back to look at us. I see a huge blush run across her face just as she hides her face behind the book. Lilly takes the opportunity to start.

"Hanako, we know you have your own thoughts regarding what happened earlier. There are a few things we need to clear up on the subject but the library is a little too public for that kind of conversation. Would you come back with us to the apartment so we can go over it in privacy?"

I can see Hanako fidgeting in her chair from Lilly's request. At first I think she'll make a break for it again but then she speaks.

"Um, A… Alright but could w… we talk about this later after the library closes?

"I don't have a problem with that. Give us all a chance to calm down I guess."

Hanako sounds kind of shook up after walking in on us. Not that I blame her really. I get an idea and I'm about to speak when I hear Lilly add something.

"Thank you for being so understanding Hanako. This incident has been embarrassing for all of us so I just want a chance to clear up any mixed feelings.

"Well now that that's covered, Lilly and I are going to head back to our apartment. Since you already have a key, feel free to let yourself in when you are done reading. We promise there will be no big surprises this time, okay Hanako?"

As expected, that last comment made Hanako turn a bright red. Lilly looks shocked that I would even say that.

"Hisao! You're not making things better with comments like that."

I can tell that the rest of the day is going to be fun.

"I know but if I don't try to lighten the atmosphere with some bad jokes then who will? Believe me, my face is almost as red as Hanako's here but I'm not going to tip-toe around something like this like you two seem to be doing."

"You can be quite steadfast when you want to be, can't you Hisao?"

"Only when I have a point worth making Lilly."

"Anyway, we'll be heading back now. We can talk more when Hisao stops making embarrassing comments.

I can tell that Lilly is having a hard time keeping up with me. I can't miss this chance to get in one more shot.

"Speaking of embarrassing comments, once we get back to the apartment, I need to help you find that pair of panties I flung somewhere."

"HISAO!"

Both girls turn a bright red but for completely different reasons. Completely flushed from embarrassment, Lilly grabs my arm and drags me out of the library. Half way back to the apartment, Lilly confronts me about what I said earlier.

Music: Raindrops & Puddles

"Hisao, why must you continue to embarrass us like that? I don't even want to know how Hanako is taking it just yet after what you said."

"That's just my point Lilly. Her catching us having sex is undeniably embarrassing but I was trying to show her that we're not going to make a big deal out of it."

"I don't quite follow how your comments accomplish that."

"Okay, give me a sec… Alright, how about this as an example. Back when I first met you and for a long time afterward, you remember how I would tip-toe around the fact you're blind right?"

"Yes and as I told you before, I'm comfortable with it. I can I can live my life how I want without the ability to see what I'm doing."

"That's exactly my point. You are perfectly capable of enjoying life even without a basic sensory input. I don't know if you knew this or not but most of the people we know would be lost without their eyesight. Rin wouldn't be able to paint anymore; Emi couldn't run anymore, Hanako wouldn't be able to read anymore, Shizune relies on her vision for communication and guidance through our environment like you use your ears. Even me, being told I had a severe heart defect hit me hard but if I had somehow been rendered blind too, I would have completely lost it. I find the fact that you are completely comfortable without your eyesight to be no less than amazing but I'm starting to go on a rant. M point is you don't make a big deal about being blind. I was trying to show Hanako that we're not going to make a big deal about her catching us having sex even though it was embarrassing."

"Alright, you made your point but what you said back there was still embarrassing."

"And on that note, it's fun to embarrass you because your face takes on a lovely blush when I push the right buttons."

"Why do I even bother…"

Lilly and I return to our apartment relieved in knowing Hanako isn't reacting as badly to our groups first reunion since Yamaku as we expected. Lilly sets out on preparing dinner once we walk through the door and I help her out when I can. Lilly still has a little difficulty finding things in the kitchen but that has been improving since we moved in. She may ask where a cooking utensil is every now and again but for the most part, I help out to speed up the prep work. Just as we were sitting down to eat, Hanako walks in so we have her join us. Dinner felt a little awkward but given what happened earlier, you couldn't really blame us. Once we cleared the table, we set out about addressing the elephant in the room.

"Now that dinner is finished, I think I'll start us off."

"Hisao…"

Ignoring Lilly's warning, I soldier on.

"I think I speak for both of us when I say it's great having you back after your touring vacation around Japan, even if you came back a bit earlier than expected. You are welcome to stay with us as long as you like and we would love to hear about your trip when you get the chance. That being said, we are curious as to how you got here a few hours earlier than what you originally told Lilly.

Still blushing from my little jab, Hanako explains her side.

"Well, you see… I planned on taking a late night train as I told Lilly but they were advertizing a morning train for half price."

"Well that's understandable I guess. Take an early train to save some money but now I'm curious why you didn't call ahead about taking a different train."

"Th… That's because I lost my cell phone charger a few days ago. I didn't call because my cell phone ran out of power. I've been running low on money so when I saw the cheaper train, I figured I would take it and buy a new charger when I arrived here."

"I guess that explains the lack of contact fairly well. Hang on a sec, wasn't Naomi traveling with you? She probably would have let you use hers to call us."

"She wanted to keep traveling so she went to the next town. I lost my charger just before she left."

"Fair enough. It sounds like what happened this afternoon was unavoidable then. I could explain our side but that would just make you blush even more and I've already don't my share of teasing today. However, I did ask Lilly when you would be back before we did anything."

Lilly decides takes her chance to get a word in our interrogation of Hanako.

"Now that Hisao is finished embarrassing us…"

"Oh I have more. It's just that if I kept going at this point, it would be like beating a dead horse and that's no fun."

I am totally lying but I have to make her think I'm done so I can get a few more in.

"As I was saying, now that Hisao is done, do you have any questions or comments for us Hanako?"

"Now that you're asking… why were you on the couch instead of in your bedroom?"

"That would be because I was dumb enough to ask my dad to buy new futons after we had already moved most of our stuff here. We've been sleeping on the couch for the past week waiting for them to be delivered."

"You ordered new futons? Maybe the futons in the main office are yours."

"Wait, there are futons in the main office? I've been checking every day, including today for them and I never saw any."

"I saw some men bring them to the back when I was there to get my key to the apartment."

"Well this is good news. If they are the ones your father ordered for us, we won't have to sleep on the couch anymore. It is comfortable but a bit too cramped for my liking."

"I don't know Lilly, it didn't bother me too much…"

I look at Hanako to see her face light up again while Lilly looks exasperated at my continued antics.

"Hisao…"

"Oh come on, you practically set me up for that one! How about I agree to shut up while we go to the front desk and ask about the futons that came in?"

"That should be fine I guess. Would you care to join us Hanako? Hisao asked his father to order three futons so if the ones in the office are ours, you can take yours with you."

"He ordered one for me too?"

"Yep, I knew you would want to stay with us after your trip so I asked my dad to order three. He tried to only order two to try to save money but I managed to talk him out of it."

"Where would I have slept then?"

"What was unspoken between Hisao and his father was that he expected Hisao and I to share the same futon. You would have slept in the other one regardless."

I thought that Hanako would have caught what I meant about my dad only getting two futons but I guess not. What actually surprised me is that Lilly said why that was before I had a chance. Probably to keep me from anything worse than I already have though Hanako still looks rather red after Lilly explained it.

"How about we just go get them? It looks like Hanako might have a permanent blush if we keep this up."

"Oh, I'm sorry Hanako. Yes, we should be off before things get any more awkward."

Hanako, still shining like a Christmas tree, simply nods and follows us through the door. Walking through the parking lot, I take a moment to note the changing seasons, I can't say its cold outside but the sweltering heat of the summer is defiantly behind us. The temperature outside, while still comfortable in shorts, will soon start to drop and the leaves will change their colors. Musing on the changing seasons reminds me that most of my winter clothes are getting rather worn and need to be replaced. I'm broken out of my train of thought as we reach the door for the main office and hear a rather loud argument. Recognizing a voice inside, I sigh to myself as I open the door.

"Even so, you're making it harder for the cleaning staff to do their jobs. I can't let you put more locks on your door Kenji."

Music: Out of the Loop

"You don't get it man, that's just what they want. Only two groups of people have access to everything here; the management meaning you, and the cleaning staff. I can't really complain that you have access to my lair since you let me live here but the cleaning staff could be anybody. Your leaving yourself, and by extension me, completely open for infiltration. Since cleaning up for other shmucks is such a crappy job, any of the good people would quit after just a few weeks. You would then hire other people to replace the ones who just walk out on you. If you hired the wrong people, they could run amok and seriously mess with you. I'm simply looking out for myself by trying to add more locks to my door to protect myself. Even the management back at my old high school let me have a room in the men's dorms with over a dozen locks on the door."

"No locks and that's final Kenji."

I can see that the manager is getting a colossal headache in trying to deal with Kenji. Lord knows Kenji gave me a few in the time I have known him. I decide to help the poor man out, even if it is just so I can get to my own business with the man.

"Hey Kenji, how ya' doing?"

Kenji suddenly jumps as if he heard the entire feminist regime storming at him.

"What! Who's there? Oh, it's just you man. Don't scare me like that! I thought you were one of the cleaning ladies trying to sneak up on me."

"Sorry about that. Anyway, how are you settling in here? Haven't seen you around much since I helped you bring in your flat-screen TV."

Haven't seen him for good reason I say.

"Can't complain too much. I thought I would be able to escape the larger feminist conspiracy when we left Yamaku but it turns out even this apartment complex has a small cell trying to take me down."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much about it. If it makes you feel better, I can try to get them to steer clear of your room."

"That's what I like to hear. Comrades in arms. Anyway, I gotta get back to my room and make new charts for the area. Can never be too careful in a new town."

"You go do that, I'll be here."

"Later man."

Now that he's out of the way, I can get to my own business.

Music: Raindrops and Puddles

"How did you do that? I've been trying to get that guy to stop bothering me for the pas hour and then you just walk in here and shoo him out like a fly."

"Well I can't say that I'm proud of it but he lived across the hall from me this past year in the high school dorms. He's a nice guy if you don't get him talking about women, which is actually pretty often now that I think about it. I can say that I know how to get rid of him which comes in handy for times like this."

"Well you have my thanks in getting him to leave. Since, you're here, I assume you have some business with me as well?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. A few hours ago, my friend Hanako came in here to receive her key to our apartment. While she was here, she noticed some men carry in three futons to the storage room behind the office. I'm here to ask if those futons are the one's by father ordered for us."

"Ah yes, the futons you've been waiting for. I haven't seen them myself but then I must have been on break at the time because I don't recognize your other friend here. Give me a moment while I check in the storage room."

Hanako and I watch in silence as the manager heads to the back to search for our possible delivery. After a moment, I take my chance to voice the thought I had earlier.

"I just had a thought Lilly."

"Oh?"

"I was just thinking on our way her, the weather is going to get colder in about a month or so and my winter wardrobe is getting rather worn out. I was thinking about going shopping sometime soon to update my wardrobe and I was wondering if you cared to join me."

Lilly mulls my question over for a moment but the smile on her face gives me an answer before she does. I've always found it rather easy to read Lilly's face.

"I'm sorry Hisao but I've already done my winter shopping."

Or not.

"Don't you remember when your parents took me out to dinner over our break? They decided to turn the day into a shopping trip so they could get to know me better."

"Oh man, how could I forget about that? Dad was stuck to his recliner the next day for carrying everything you and Mom bought."

Dad really took one for the team that day. I doubt I could have fared as well as he did.

"Perhaps Hanako could accompany you instead? Unless she did some clothes shopping during her trip, I don't think she has had a chance yet this year."

Since Hanako had been so quiet since the walk over here, I had almost forgotten that she was even here. I give a little start as I hear her respond to Lilly from behind me.

"Well… I didn't do much shopping on my trip because I was saving most of it for transport fees. I won't be able to buy much with what I have now if I go with you."

"Wow, you're that strapped for cash? Tell you what, if you're willing to go shopping with me then I have no problem buying a few outfits for you."

"Really? Um, Thank you… Hisao."

"That is very generous of you Hisao."

"Yeah, well I kind of expected you to offer if I didn't. Besides, I still feel bad that you're paying more for the rent than I am so I thought I would do something nice for Hanako."

As Hanako and I discuss the details of our outing, I notice the manager come back through the door.

"Sorry I took so long."

"It's fine. Did you find them back there by chance?"

"Yes, I did actually. For some reason, they were stacked behind several sheets of plywood. That's why it took me so long to find them. I'll show you where they are so you can take them back to your apartment.

"Thank you very much."

Hanako and I walk into the storage room to retrieve our futons. I end up having to make two trips since Lilly would have had trouble carrying her back.

"So now that we each have our own futon to sleep on, who is going to sleep where?"

Lilly practically set me up again. I can't resist.

"Well, the girls could take the main bedroom while I take the guest room or would Hanako like the guest room while Lilly and I share the main bedroom?"

I notice Hanako start to blush again thanks to my continued antics but I'm puzzled as to why Lilly keeps her smile up.

"Having fun Hisao?"

I'm a little suspicious of that smile but I keep going anyway. This is too much fun.

"Yes I am Lilly, thank you for asking."

"Any other suggestions as to our sleeping arrangements?"

"Yes actually. If you wanted to keep the guest room open for actual guests, we could all sleep in the main bedroom."

Hanako breaks out into another full blush after my suggestion but Lilly is still smiling for some reason… Oh crap.

"If you want the guest room open for guests, might I suggest Hanako and I take the main bedroom while you sleep on the couch again?"

Oh man, she's serious. I really should have quit while I was ahead. I need a distraction. Fast.

"Anybody want some popcorn? I'm gonna make some popcorn.

I hear Lilly laughing behind me while I scurry to the kitchen for my snack. I should have quit while I had the chance.

Editor's note: I freely admit that this took way too long to post compared to how much is actually here. I have mostly just been working on this when I get ideas for it and I've let it just sit there for a week collecting dust on more than one occasion. This was just an interesting scenario I felt like putting to paper to kill the time when I got bored with the other things I do to kill time. I'm also aware that this slight update compared to the script format I used in the first chapter isn't that much better. I'm not really that good at trying to describe voice tone so I try to show it in the dialogue itself.


End file.
